Return Myself
by yukasvanidz
Summary: "Akhirnya, kutemukan juga kau. Setelah lima abad," mata merah rubi itu melihatnya –atau lebih tepatnya, menyelidiki– tubuh yang terkapar tanpa daya di kasur tanpa seprai itu. - Prussia x Hungary x Austria. Warning inside. Chapter 3 updated!
1. A Visitor

**Prolog - A New Room**

* * *

Pintu berwarna putih kekuningan itu bergeser disertai suara derit perlahan, diikuti dengan tatapan mata seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan mata hijau _zamrud_ yang mengamati seluruh ruangan yang tertata cukup apik. Kakinya pun perlahan memasuki ruangan itu, yang beberapa detik kemudian menjadi lincah untuk mengelilingi ruangan yang rasanya _familiar_ baginya.

Bola mata hijau _zamrud_ itu mengamati segala yang berada di dalam ruangan itu: ranjang dengan kasur _single bed_ yang tidak berseprai, televisi berukuran 14 _inch_ yang terletak tepat di depan kasur bertopang sebuah mejanya yang memiliki lemari tanpa tutup di bawahnya, sebuah lemari dua pintu yang tingginya sedikit lebih tinggi daripada gadis itu terletak di sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya, di sebrangnya terhampar sebuah meja kerja yang bersebelahan dengan meja rias.

Ia membuka sebuah pintu yang berisikan kamar mandi di dalamnya. Ia menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam, dan lagi-lagi mengamati kamar mandi yang berisikan sebuah _shower_ dengan keran air panas dan dingin yang dapat diatur –ia sudah mencobanya, dan kedua keran itu berfungsi dengan cukup baik– serta sebuah wastafel dengan dua keran juga –tetapi berbeda dengan keran-keran di _shower_, keran yang berada di wastafel ini tidak berfungsi dengan baik, tidak ada panas yang terasa ketika keran berwarna merah dibuka sampai _poll_, namun rasanya gadis bermata hijau ini tidak mau mempermasalahkannya karena menurutnya hal itu tidak terlalu penting–. Ketika gadis ini hendak keluar dari kamar mandi, pria berusia lanjut yang memiliki tempat kos itu menyodorkan sebuah kain padanya, yang dapat berfungsi untuk membatasi antara wastafel dengan _shower_.

Gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan sekali lagi mengamati keadaan kamar kos itu. Dari kelima barang ala kamar kos biasa, kamar ini masih memiliki ruang kosong yang cukup besar untuk sekedar berbaring bersama ketiga sahabatnya sambil menonton televisi. Jendelanya –yang tadi belum sempat ia perhatikan– menyuguhkan pemandangan yang cukup mempesona. Dengan ketinggian yang tepat, mampu untuk menyamarkan taman kota yang kotor menjadi terlihat indah. Dan jangan lupakan pemandangan langit sana yang mempesona–semua itu dapat dilihat jelas dari sini.

Sepasang mata hijau _zamrud_ itu menoleh ke belakang, menatap pria berusia lanjut yang daritadi mengamatinya.

"Saya ambil kamar ini."

* * *

**Hetalia Axis Power ****© Hidekaz Hiramuya**

**(Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa, hanya **_**just for fun**_** dan menyalurkan imajinasi *gila* saja)**

_**Return Myself **_**© YukaSvanidz**

**Warning: tercipta secara mendadak, memungkinkan adanya unsur ketidakjelasan cerita, ketidaksambungan judul dengan isi, typo(s). Cast disini mungkin **_**OOC**_**. Sepertinya, latarnya **_**AU**_** (authornya gak begitu mengerti juga sich *maklumin masih pemula* #dibejek). Ada unsur Nyotalia disini *atau **_**genderswitch **_**yah? #gangertilagiapabedanya #ditabok*. Semua Pair disini **_**straight**_**, meskipun ada yang hasil Nyotalia (atau **_**genderswitch**_**? **_**Whatever **_**deh :p). Dan yang terakhir, **_**fanfiction **_**ini memiliki **_**rating **_**T+ semi M. Mungkin **_**rating**_** dapat naik seiring berjalannya cerita #plak**

**Review amat dibutuhkan untuk menunjang fanfic ini. Review dapat berupa apa saja, bisa kritikan, saran dan kawan-kawannya.**

**Casts: PruHun, slight AusHun**

* * *

**Bagian Satu: **

_**A Visitor **_**(Seorang Pengunjung)**

* * *

Sinar matahari sudah mulai merambat masuk ketika surai rambut coklat panjang itu baru membuka matanya. Mata hijaunya terlihat masih mengantuk, tetapi tubuhnya menolak untuk kembali terlelap, mengingatkan betapa tidak terhormatnya seorang wanita masih terlelap setelah matahari masuk tanpa izin ke dalam kamarnya yang gordennya lupa ditutup.

Apa yang akan dikatakannya bila _dia_ tahu?

Ketika pikirannya mulai terbesit pertanyaan itu, mata _zamrud_ itu jadi enggan menutup lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya telah kompak untuk menjalani hari ini–yang sepertinya menjadi hari yang santai.

Ia membuka jendela dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk menerpa dirinya. Ah, betapa nikmatnya hidup sendiri seperti ini. Tidak ada lagi suara bawel yang dilontarkan oleh wanita setengah baya yang sehari-harinya ia panggil dengan 'ibu'. Tidak ada lagi suara berisik di pintu yang dibuat oleh pria yang menjadi suami dari ibunya–ayahnya. Tidak ada lagi yang mencubiti pipinya dan mencium bibirnya sembarangan–anak-anak yang dikenalnya sebagai sepupunya yang dititipkan dengan seenaknya oleh orangtua yang lebih menghargai pekerjaan daripada keturunan mereka sendiri.

Lima belas menit sesudah ia menjemur dirinya, disambarnya handuk berwarna hijau muda, lalu pergilah ia ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh dirinya dari segala peluh keringat disaat dirinya berada di dunia mimpi–yang mungkin saja terjadi, ia sudah tidak ingat apa isi mimpinya semalam. Ia tipe orang yang jarang memiliki mimpi istimewa untuk diingat–

Meskipun dirinya merupakan kaum Hawa, namun tidak perlu lama-lama ia memakan waktunya hanya untuk mandi pagi. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia sudah mengambil handuk, mengeringkan tubuhnya yang habis dibasahi _shower_ dan dibersihkan sabun cair. Mungkin lima menit kemudian ia telah selesai mengeringkan diri, dan bersiap untuk melapisi tubuhnya dengan kain-kain yang sudah dibentuk menjadi pakaian.

Dan tepat setengah jam dari waktu dimulai, ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia menuju meja rias, mengambil _hairdryer,_ mencolokan kabelnya pada stopkontak yang berada di samping kiri meja itu, menekan tombolnya dan mengarahkannya pada rambut coklatnya yang basah akibat ia keramas tadi.

Tok-tok. Tok. Tok-tok. Tok.

Sepasang bola mata hijau itu terarah pada pintu kamar yang tertutup dan menimbulkan bunyi akibat diketuk seseorang. Ia mematikan _hairdryer_-nya, mencabut kabelnya lalu setengah berlari untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, gadisku," sambut sosok yang berada di depan pintu membuat gadis bermata hijau itu terkejut. Ia melihat keadaan rambutnya yang kacau: bagian kirinya telah kering, sementara bagian kanannya masih basah. Secepat kilat ia menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk menyisir rambutnya yang dirasanya masih tidak rapi.

"Tidak perlu canggung begitu, Eliza," tamunya itu memamerkan senyumnya, lalu ia memegang tangan Elizabeta –nama gadis itu–, mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang malah membuatnya makin berantakan. Dan setelah sepasang tangan gadis itu turun ke bawah, tangan sang pria –tamunya– itu merapikan rambut Eliza yang sedikit teracak, "rambutmu ini bagus, Eliza. Tidak sulit untuk merapikannya."

"Roddy, ke–kenapa tidak memberi kabar kalau hendak datang?" tanya gadis itu, sedikit gelagapan karena masih terkejut bahwa pria yang bernama Roderich itu datang pagi-pagi sekali, dan juga Roderich tidak memberinya kabar kalau ia hendak berkunjung. Itu hal yang berada di luar kebiasaannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun kekasihnya ini –yeah, mereka berpacaran– datang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Tidak mengherankan memang, kalau mau dilihat dari sisi kepribadiannya sebagai seorang pria yang dilahirkan dari keluarga aristokrat yang berkeinginan melihat kekasihnya yang sudah _perfect_ ketika mereka akan bertemu. Seorang aristokrat tidak akan suka menunggu kekasihnya berdandan dulu.

"Sengaja. Aku ingin melihatmu tanpa menunggumu bersiap dulu menyambutku. Ternyata, kau manis juga, meski ditemui tanpa riasan."

Perkataan Roderich yang mengandung unsur gombal itu sukses membuat wajah gadis di depannya memerah. Roderich tidak mempedulikannya, ia meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu, yang langsung disetujui gadis itu. Ia mengamati seluruh ruangannya –seperti apa yang dilakukan Elizabeta ketika ingin menyewa kamar di tempat ini– tetapi reaksinya berbeda dengan yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu ketika pertama kali melihat tempat ini.

"Tempat ini, apa tidak salah bagimu?" ucap Roderich dengan nada sedikit sinis.

"Salah apanya?" tanya gadis itu kebingungan.

"Warna pada pintunya sudah kusam. Kacanya juga tidak nampak mengkilat. Kasurnya pun sudah tidak begitu keras, dan ini yang penting, kasur yang jelek dapat mengacaukan struktur tulang punggungmu yang harus kau pakai untuk menopang tubuh cantikmu itu, Eliza."

Elizabeta, yang sewajarnya akan bersemu merah ketika mendengar pujian Roderich, tidak bereaksi sama pada saat ini. Ia merasa sebal dengan sikap Roderich ini, sikap untuk selalu ingin memiliki barang-barang yang berkualitas tinggi tanpa memperhatikan harga. Mungkin aristokrat sepertinya tidak akan memikirkan berapa nilai uang yang harus dikeluarkan untuk mendapatkannya, tetapi orang seperti Elizabeta yang dapat dikatakan hanya hidup berkecukupan memikirkan hal ini. Eliza memang orang yang sejatinya mencintai kehidupan yang sederhana. Ia mencintai Roderich bukan karena statusnya yang tinggi atau hartanya yang berlimpah. Ia mencintai pria itu dengan tulus, bahkan berharap pria ini mau hidup sederhana sepertinya.

"Kurasa aku dapat tidur dengan baik di kasur seperti ini. Lihatlah, aku masih berdiri tegak dihadapanmu sekarang, Roddy, tanpa penyakit pada tulang punggung seperti yang kau khawatirkan."

Kalau sudah begini, Roderich hanya dapat menghela nafas. Sebenarnya, bukan ia tidak mau memberikan sebuah kamar kos, atau kalau perlu kamar hotel pada kekasihnya ini. Eliza selalu menolak tawarannya ini, dengan cara mendiamkannya. Dan ia mengerti, kalau Elizabeta mendiamkannya, berarti ia tidak menginginkan penawarannya. Ia tidak dapat memaksa untuk itu, oleh sebab itu, dengan terpaksa ia membiarkan Eliza memiliki gaya hidup seperti sekarang. Mungkin kalau mereka menikah lagi, ia akan dapat mengubahnya.

Elizabeta Hedervary –gadis yang sedang menjemur handuk di gantungan apartemen ketika kekasihnya masih duduk-duduk di ranjangnya yang 'sudah tidak cukup keras'– memang memiliki prinsip untuk tidak bergantung pada siapapun, termasuk Roderich sekalipun. Ia menyadari bahwa hidup senantiasa berubah, dan menggantungkan diri pada seseorang merupakan siksaan baginya. Ia menolak semua tawaran Roderich untuk memberinya fasilitas yang mewah dengan tujuan agar ia tidak memiliki banyak hutang budi kalau ternyata mereka 'retak'. Oleh sebab itu, ia menolak semua lamaran Roderich untuk meminangnya. Bukannya ia tidak mencintainya, tetapi ia masih merasa harus mempunyai bukti bahwa Roderich adalah pria yang ia dambakan. Terdengar egois memang, tetapi bila kau menikah dengan pria yang tidak sesuai kriteriamu, kau akan menderita seumur hidup, bukan?

"Eliza," panggil Roderich ketika Eliza selesai menjemur handuknya, "ini."

Roderich menyodorkan tiket konser kepada Eliza, dan ia bersyukur karena Eliza menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia rasa, hari ini kurang tepat untuk meyakinkan Eliza bahwa gadis itu tidak seharusnya tinggal di tempat seperti kamar kosnya sekarang ini. Ia yakin bahwa ia akan bisa meyakinkan gadis itu dan membuatnya berbelok pada prinsipnya, yang berarti rintangan menuju altar perkawinan sudah selesai–gadis itu akan menerima lamarannya.

* * *

Anak kunci itu berputar-putar pada lubangnya, menimbulkan bunyi 'ceklek' dua kali sebelum akhirnya gagang pintu itu mau membuka. Elizabeta segera menghambur masuk, lalu ia menutup pintunya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia menaruh kantong-kantong belanja yang daritadi bergelantungan di tangannya. Yah, seperti biasa, sehabis konser musik, mereka berjalan-jalan, dan Roderich membelikan semua barang yang ia inginkan–asal barang itu bermerek. Eliza masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana cara pria itu memandang nilai nominal uang, tetapi ia tidak dapat menanyakannya karena ia mendapatkan barang-barang bermerek tanpa harus menguras dompet sedikitpun.

–oke, dalam hal ini, mungkin dia mulai, atau malah sudah, bergantung pada kekasihnya itu.

Ia menghampiri jendela dan langsung menutup gordennya. Langit diluar sudah gelap, bumi sudah bergeser sampai pada bagian tempat yang ia pijak berjauhan dengan matahari, yang berakibat langit hanya dihiasi oleh cahaya bulan dan bintang. Dan rasanya, untuk hari ini, kata 'bulan' harus dicoret, karena hari ini sedang berlangung periode 'Bulan Mati' yang membuat eksistensinya menghilang menghiasi langit malam.

Gadis itu memasuki kamar mandinya untuk menyikat giginya dan membasuh mukanya yang sedikit berminyak, lalu ia segera menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur tanpa mengganti baju. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah, dan matanya terlalu mengantuk untuk menukar _T-shirt Giordano_ serta _jeans_ _Logo _-nya dengan daster tidur hijau polos yang ia beli sendiri di tempat obral–tentu, mereknya tidak jelas.

_Masa bodoh, Roderich tidak akan ada disini dan mengetahui aku tidur tanpa berganti baju. Besok aku harus bangun lebih pagi untuk mempersiapkan diri, siapa tahu ia lupa akan jiwa aristokratnya dan datang pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk mengecekku saat bangun tidur._

–dan gadis itu tertidur.

* * *

Pria itu menampilkan seringainya–entah pada siapa.

Ia tersenyum memperhatikan tubuh yang sudah sangat kelelahan dan begitu menikmati tidurnya.

"Akhirnya, kutemukan juga kau. Setelah lima abad," pikirnya

Dan mata merah rubi itu melihatnya –atau lebih tepatnya, menyelidiki– tubuh yang terkapar tanpa daya di kasur tanpa seprai itu. Begitu damai.

"Tetapi, aku yang masih tetap _awesome_ ini tidak akan memutuskan kesimpulan begit saja," batinnya lagi, dan sekarang ia melebarkan senyumnya yang _awesome_ baginya –tetapi, mungkin mengerikan bagi orang lain–

"Tunggu saja. Aku akan memberi pelajaran padamu, wahai manusia yang berani mencorengku namaku habis-habisan, sampai-sampai ke-_awesome _-anku hampir hilang sama sekali. Tunggu saja waktunya permainan ini dimulai."

Dan sosok itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

* * *

**TBC (_To Be Continue)_**

* * *

_**Mein Gott**_**! **

**Ini saya mau buat fanfic PruHun kenapa malahan AusHun yang bertebaran yah? TT_TT**

**Maaf yah **_**readers**_** semua…ini idenya timbul sangat mendadak ketika saya sedang cuci piring terus kena angin malem dari jendela dapur…terus dikebut dengan sekebut-kebutnya karena takut gak beres**_** chapter**_** 1-nya, jadi **_**chapter**_**-nya jauh dari kata **_**awesome**_** T-T #embermanaember**

**Dan ini pertama kalinya saya buat fic yang **_**genre**_**-nya **_**Supernatural**_** macem gini… *eh ini **_**genre**_**-nya bener gak sih **_**Supernatural**_** sama **_**Romance**_**? Kalau saya salah DIMOHON DENGAN SANGAT untuk mengatakan **_**genre**_** apa yang bener, saya sih yakin saya nyasar masukin **_**genre**_** #plak!* jadi unsur ketidakjelasan mungkin kental. Kalau fic ini memang benar-benar tidak jelas, tolong katakan sejujurnya di kotak **_**review**_**, dengan senang hati saya hapus fic ini dari FFn.**

**Juga maaf dengan sifat karakter yang OOC, alias nggak tepat sasaran. Saya pengen buat IC, susah banget rasanya -_-" tapi saya usahakan se-IC mungkin deh karakternya *jatoh"nya sih tetep aja OOC -_-"**

**Juga **_**rating**_**.. untuk sementara saya letakkan **_**fic**_** saya ini di **_**rating **_**T, tetapi ada kemungkinan berganti **_**rating**_** ke M. Itu sih tergantung otak saya lagi bener atau nggak kerjanya #taboked**

**Aaaaakhhhh….sampai sini, tolong dikomentari semua yang ada di fic ini. Kalau memang kalian ingin kritik, TOLONG sampaikan kritiknya, tetapi kalau bisa dengan bahasa yang nggak pedes" amat, saya gak biasa makan pedes (?) #salah #dibuang**

**Yah sekali lagi, tolong RnR yah? Semua komentar kalian akan saya baca dengan senang hati ^^**

**Sekian!**

**PS: maaf ini **_**notes**_**-nya terlalu panjang…dan maaf disini isinya permintaan maaf semua T.T **


	2. With Red Eyes and Pale Skin

Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani berbicara keras-keras di tengah suasana seperti ini. Dan, tidak ada juga yang lepas dari ketegangan. Orang-orang di rumah dua lantai yang semuanya berjenis wanita itu hanya berani berbisik-bisik sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya –walau dapat ditebak, mereka lebih terfokus pada rasa tegang dan bincang-bincang berbisik daripada pekerjaannya–

Sudah sekitar lima belas kali gendang telinga mereka semua mendengar teriakan yang menguasai seisi rumah itu, ketika seorang pria membuka pintu rumah itu dari luar, melepaskan jaketnya dan setengah bergegas pergi ke lantai dua tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Orang-orang di lantai satu memperhatikan sosok yang perlahan menghilang, masuk ke dalam kamar utama yang berisikan seorang wanita muda yang sedang berjuang habis-habisan untuk mengeluarkan bayi yang berada di kandungannya.

Tiga puluh menit setelah pria itu berada di kamar utama –yang merupakan kamarnya, tentu saja–, terdengar suara tangis bayi yang menggantikan suara teriakan wanita muda tersebut. Mereka yang berada di lantai satu hendak pergi ke lantai dua ketika gendang telinga mereka mendengar teriakan, "bayi setaaaaaaaaaaan!" –mereka tahu kalau suara itu adalah suara sang bidan–

Beralih ke lantai dua. Satu-satunya pria yang berada di kamar utama itu menghampiri bidan yang sedang menggendong bayi berjenis perempuan yang dibilangnya sebagai 'bayi setan'. Pria itu segera mengisyaratkan pada bidan itu agar menutup mulutnya. Tatapan matanya yang tenang memberitahu bahwa kulit pucat yang dimiliki bayi itu bukanlah pertanda bahwa ia terkena kutukan.

Suasana rumah menjadi hening –dan tentu saja, rasa merinding yang dirasakan para kaum hawa disana– sebelum pria itu melepaskan ciumannya dari kening putrinya yang baru lahir,

"jangan karena hanya kulit pucatnya, mata merahnya serta rambutnya yang tidak memiliki _pigmen_, ia dituduh sembarangan sebagai _jadi-jadian_. Ia hanya diciptakan unik oleh Sang Pencipta, dan kurasa ini semua tidak akan menghalanginya untuk menjadi seorang wanita yang cantik seperti ibunya."

"Ta––tapi Tuan–"

"Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi, atau dia akan membuatmu semakin ketakutan dengan jeritan serta tangisnya."

"Dan mulai sekarang, panggil ia _Julchen_."

* * *

**Hetalia Axis Power ****© Hidekaz Hiramuya**

**(Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa, hanya **_**just for fun**_** dan menyalurkan imajinasi *gila* saja)**

_**Return Myself **_**© YukaSvanidz**

**Warning: **

**Tercipta secara mendadak, memungkinkan adanya unsur ketidakjelasan cerita, ketidaksambungan judul dengan isi, typo(s). Cast disini mungkin **_**OOC**_**. Sepertinya, latarnya **_**AU**_** (authornya gak begitu mengerti juga sich *maklumin masih pemula* #dibejek). Ada unsur Nyotalia disini *atau **_**genderbend **_**yah? #gangertilagiapabedanya #ditabok*. Semua Pair disini **_**straight**_**, meskipun ada yang hasil Nyotalia (atau **_**genderbend**_**? **_**Whatever **_**deh :p). Dan yang terakhir, **_**fanfiction **_**ini memiliki **_**rating **_**T+ semi M. Mungkin **_**rating**_** dapat naik seiring berjalannya cerita #plak**

**Review amat dibutuhkan untuk menunjang fanfic ini. Review dapat berupa apa saja, bisa kritikan, saran dan kawan-kawannya.**

**Casts: Prussia x Hungary x Austria, and the others**

–

**Bagian Dua:**

**With Red Eyes and Pale Skin**

**(Dengan Mata Merah dan Kulit Pucat)**

* * *

Tok-tok-tok. Tok-tok. Tok-tok-tok. Tok-tok.

"Aduh, bisa menunggu sebentar tidak sih? Baru dari _WC_, nih!" seru Elizabeta kesal mendapati tamu yang mengetuk pintu dengan frekuensi cepat, membuat suara berisik. Ia juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa saat tamu datang dia malah kebelet untuk pergi ke _toilet_?

Secepat mungkin gadis itu menyelesaikan 'urusan'nya dengan _toilet_, dan langsung menyambar gagang pintu dengan cepat. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menunggu di depan pintu. Ia mengeluarkan kepalanya dari pintu, _celingak-celinguk_ mencari, siapa yang mengetuk pintu barusan.

"Hai, sudah menunggu lama yah?" sapanya pada seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek yang sedang duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping kiri pintu ruang tersebut.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari _BlackBerry_ yang daritadi dimainkannya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan menunggu, "hummm–tidak kok, tidak begitu lama. Sekitar lima menit. Lagian, aku juga maklum _kok_, soalnya kamu lagi bersemedi di _toilet_, mana mungkin aku bisa ganggu gugat kekhusyukanmu?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya ketika temannya tersebut berdiri dari duduknya dan mendahuluinya masuk ke kamar. Persahabatan mereka sudah berlangsung sejak mereka masih berupa anak-anak yang sehari-harinya hanya memikirkan main kucing-kucingan. Sebenarnya mereka bukan hanya berdua, sekitar sepuluh orang bersahabat karena permainan minim modal itu, tetapi delapan orang yang lain telah menghilang ditelan dimensi waktu dan tempat. Hanya mereka berdua yang masih berkomunikasi, dan mereka sudah menganggap satu sama lain sebagai anggota keluarga sendiri.

"Roderich kemana? Tumben tuh _cowok_ nggak _nguntit_ kamu lagi," cerocos gadis pirang itu ketika Eliza duduk di sampingnya, menaruh dua gelas serta sebotol _Fanta _berisi satu liter untuk dinikmati bersama.

"Dia lagi pergi ke Austria, jadi _pianist_ di salah satu konser."

"Owh. Tuh orang agak kurang kerjaan juga, yah, tiap hari _bolak-balik_ ke sini, terus-menerus mengeluarkan kritik sama kaca yang memang udah agak kusam –tapi masih bisa dipakai dengan baik, sih– itu."

"Bukan cuma kaca, kasur juga kena kritik. Katanya terlalu empuk, tidak baik bagi kesehatan tulang punggung. Dipikir-pikir, pusing juga kalau terus-terusan dia kasih ceramah melulu."

Bella –nama gadis berambut pirang tersebut– hanya tertawa kecil mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya, "kamu tahu caranya biar dia nggak bawel lagi?"

"Yah, harus pindah ke tempat yang menurut dia itu bagus. Sayangnya, yang menurut dia 'bagus dan sederhana' itu terlalu mewah bagi aku. Nggak tahu kenapa, Bel, aku nggak begitu suka disuruh hidup mewah kayak gitu."

"Padahal enak juga, dapat fasilitas enak, gratis lagi. Cuma yah..harus menurut sama beberapa tradisi yang menurut kita nggak masuk akal."

"Nah, itu dia."

Bella mengambil gelasnya yang tiga perempatnya dipenuhi oleh _Fanta_ merah, membuat Eliza teringat bahwa ia memiliki _Fanta_. Sepasang sahabat itu mengangkat gelas mereka masing-masing, melakukan _toast_ sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka tidak mempedulikan sebagian kecil isi gelasnya terjatuh ke lantai. Bella malah cekikan ketika mengutarakan pikirannya tentang reaksi Roderich bila ia ikut ada di tempat ini. Eliza ikut tertawa, bahkan sampai _Fanta_-nya tumpah ke lantai lagi.

"Eliza," tiba-tiba Bella menampilkan raut wajah serius di tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka yang jauh dari kata serius, "leher kirimu –tepat di bawah telinga kirimu–, kena apa?"

Eliza segera mengarahkan tangan kirinya pada leher kirinya, dan sontak ia berhenti tertawa. Ia merasakan ada guratan yang cukup panjang di tempat itu, ia sendiri bahkan tak sadar bahwa lehernya pernah tergurat seperti itu.

"Ah, mungkin hanya terkena benda tajam dan aku tidak menyadarinya," jawab Eliza enteng, namun Bella masih serius memperhatikannya.

"Lukamu itu…tidak lazim. Luka ini tergurat di tempat yang tertutup oleh rambut tebalmu itu. Dan setahuku, kamu tidak pernah mengikat rambutmu kecuali bila mandi. Kukumu tidak cukup panjang untuk mengguratnya –dan kurasa kamu tidak menggunakan kuku untuk mandi, kan?–, dan mana bisa air menggurat kulitmu?"

"Bel, kurasa kamu kebanyakan baca komik _horror_. Kamu tahu kan kalau aku ini jarang memperhatikan hal sesepele itu?"

"Kemarin kamu jalan-jalan sama Roderich, kan?"

"Iya, memang kenapa? Roddy tidak mungkin menggurat leherku, memegangnya saja tidak pernah."

"Kamu sampai rumah jam berapa?"

"Huuum…jam berapa, yah? Aku lupa. Mungkin sekitar jam setengah sepuluh."

"Lihatlah foto ini," Bella memperlihatkan _wallpaper_ _handphone_ Eliza kepada pemiliknya, "foto ini diambil jam sembilan, dan luka itu jelas-jelas belum tergurat."

Eliza mengambil _handphone_ itu dan membesarkan _zoom_-nya sampai maksimal. Terlihat dirinya bersama Roderich sedang berfoto bersama di depan sebuah _mall_ baru bergaya klasik Austria yang antik. Lehernya masih mulus, belum mendapat guratan.

"Pulang ke sini, kamu _ngapain_ saja?"

"Taruh barang-barang di lantai tanpa dibereskan, lalu langsung tidur. Ganti baju saja tidak sempat."

Bella memandang erat-erat pada luka di lehernya, membuat Eliza mulai bergidik.

* * *

"Hoooooiii! Wahai pemuda yang tidak _awesome_ disana! Tunggu aku yang _awesome_ ini!" teriakan itu membuat pemuda berambut coklat yang panjangnya sudah menutupi tulang belikatnya itu menoleh ke belakang. Lalu, ia menarik tali kekang kudanya, mengisyaratkan agar kuda coklat muda itu berhenti.

"Kira-kira lima belas menit aku menunggumu," katanya ketika pemilik suara itu sudah berada pada jarak kurang dari semeter darinya, "harusnya _frying pan_-ku sudah menghantam kepalamu sebanyak lima belas kali. Bersyukurlah hari ini aku tidak berniat membawa barang itu."

"Huh, syukurlah. Kalau kamu bawa barang tidak _awesome_ itu dan beraninya memukul kepalaku. Penyiksaan pada gadis itu tidak etis, apalagi pada gadis _awesome _sepertiku!"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya tersenyum. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana caranya gadis yang berada di depan matanya ini dapat begitu percaya diri. Rambut putih –oh, jangan samakan dengan uban yang bercokol di kepala kakek dan nenekmu–, mata merah dan kulit pucat, bukanlah ciri-ciri khas seorang manusia. Sebenarnya ia tahu, banyak orang menjauhi dirinya–entah takut atau jijik. Namun, ia tidak ikut-ikutan menjauhinya. Ia yakin kalau gadis itu adalah seorang manusia tulen, hanya memiliki ketidaknormalan dalam dua hal: darah _albino_ dan pita suara yang selalu menggemakan kata _"awesome"_.

"Hei, Daniel! Kenapa diam saja? Terlalu terpesona dengan diriku yang _awesome_ ini?"

"Mengapa kau dapat begitu percaya diri, Julchen? Dengan dirimu yang jauh dari kata _awesome_ bagi kebanyakan orang?"

"Mengapa? Karena mereka terlalu bodoh untuk memahami betapa _awesome_-nya seorang sepertiku!" kata-kata Julchen ini membuat Daniel geleng-geleng dalam hati.

* * *

"Bella…gara-gara kamu bilang luka di leherku ini tidak lazim, aku jadi teringat sesuatu yang agak _'aneh'_," Eliza memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka sambil masih meraba-raba luka guratan di lehernya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Bella dengan antusias, membuat Eliza sedikit merinding.

"Entah mengapa, rasanya setiap ketukan pintu menjadi tidak lazim. Tadi kamu mengetuk pintunya dengan kecepatan bagaimana?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Coba kamu ulang caramu mengetuk pintu."

Bella mengernyitkan kening, namun ia menuruti keinginan sahabatnya itu, "perhatikan."

Eliza memperhatikannya dengan konsentrasi tinggi, "kurasa kau tidak perlu bilang pun, aku pasti perhatikan."

Tok-tok. Tok-tok. Tok-tok.

"Sudah?"

Eliza mengangguk, "ya…dan sepertinya aku mulai menangkap sesuatu."

* * *

**TBC (**_**To Be Continued)**_

* * *

**Aduuuuuuh….sepertinya **_**chapter**_** ini kepanjangan, yah? **

**Keasikan nulis ini juga, masih kepengen ngelanjutin, tapi daripada kepanjangan dan buat bosan, saya sudahi disini dulu **_**fanfic**_**-nya.**

**(udah panjang masih gak jelas begini lagi -_-)**

_**Chapter **_**3 nya sebagian sudah diketik, doakan saja sesampainya di Jakarta nanti saya masih bisa megang komputer… *saya asal Bandung #gapen #dibuang* buat ngelanjutin ini..**

**Dan sebagai penutupnya… RnR yah! Terserah deh mau **_**review**_** apa juga, mau kasih saran, kritik, **_**fangirling**_** dan kawan-kawannya. Saya bakal baca dengan senang hati kok ^^**


	3. Strange

"Mengapa hanya diam saja? Bukankah kamu ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Putraku?"

Suara berat yang dilontarkan oleh seorang pria berusia setengah abad yang tengah membaca koran itu membuat pemuda berambut panjang itu mengangkat mukanya. Setengah keberaniannya hilang tiba-tiba ketika ia menemui pria yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai ayahnya datang dihadapannya, berdeham dengan suara seraknya yang bisa dikatakan cukup membuat merinding –mungkin ia baru mengerti sekarang mengapa ibunya jarang sekali membantah ayahnya walau dalam hati ia kurang setuju dengan caranya–

Namun, ia menguatkan dirinya. Dengan tekad yang dapat dibilang nekad, ia mencoba mengetarkan pita suaranya, mencoba menyampaikan maksudnya. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh mundur–yang berarti membuang waktu berharga begitu saja, juga, itu membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seorang pengecut tulen.

Dan sang ayah langsung menyemburkan kopinya pada koran yang sedang dibacanya, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, _pupil_ matanya membesar sekitar tiga kali lipat. Bola mata hijau yang identik dengan bola mata putranya itu memancarkan bahwa ia marah sekali dengan pernyataan putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Daniel!" teriak pria setengah baya itu, "Ayah tidak akan pernah menyetujui permintaanmu itu! Kamu itu sudah terlalu liar! Ayah tidak akan pernah membiarkan kamu untuk benar-benar lepas dari pengawasanku!"

Pemuda berambut panjang itu kembali tertunduk ketika mendengar bentakan sang ayah. Namun, dibalik kepalanya yang tertunduk, tersimpan sebuah bibir yang tersenyum laknat–sekaligus frustasi pada kenyataan.

"Ayah ini benar-benar kuno," katanya enteng, "aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Ayah bersukaria karena kekanganmu."

Dan pria itu sudah menghilang dari rumah ketika sang ayah hendak melontarkan amukannya padanya.

Daniel tahu, ini sudah waktunya ia hidup sendiri. Mencari arti hidup sendiri, menentukan pilihan hidup sendiri tanpa pertimbangan ayah dan ibunya.

–yang berarti ia meninggalkan rumah orangtuanya untuk selamanya.

Masa bodoh dengan warisan harta berlimpah ataupun harga diri yang tinggi

–kebebasan jauh lebih berarti daripada semuanya itu

* * *

**Hetalia Axis Power ****© Hidekaz Hiramuya**

**(Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa, hanya **_**just for fun**_** dan menyalurkan imajinasi *gila* saja)**

_**Return Myself **_**© YukaSvanidz**

**Warning: **

**- Tercipta secara mendadak, memungkinkan adanya unsur ketidakjelasan cerita, ketidaksambungan judul dengan isi, typo(s). **

**- Cast disini mungkin **_**OOC**_**. **

**- Sepertinya, latarnya **_**AU**_** (authornya gak begitu mengerti juga sich *maklumin masih pemula* #dibejek).**

**- Ada unsur Nyotalia disini. Semua Pair disini **_**straight**_**, meskipun ada yang hasil Nyotalia. **

**- Dan yang terakhir, **_**fanfiction **_**ini memiliki **_**rating **_**T yang mungkin semi M. Mungkin **_**rating**_** dapat naik seiring berjalannya cerita #plak**

**Review amat dibutuhkan untuk menunjang fanfic ini. Review dapat berupa apa saja, bisa kritikan, saran, **_**fangirling**_**-an dan kawan-kawannya.**

**Casts: Prussia x Hungary x Austria, and the others**

* * *

**Bagian Tiga:**

_**Strange **_

**(Keanehan)**

* * *

Kedua pasang sahabat itu terperangkap dalam keheningan. Elizabeta masih sibuk mengusap lukanya bolak-balik dan mempertanyakan apa sebabnya ia dapat terluka seperti ini. Bella masih sibuk mencari analisis mengapa sahabatnya tiba-tiba dapat terluka secara misterius seperti ini.

Gadis berambut pirang kelahiran Belgia ini mengambil _handphone_-nya, mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk seseorang. Pada pacarnya. Namun, kali ini bukan dalam rangka romantis. Ia berdoa, pemuda berkulit coklat keturunan Spanyol itu dapat membantunya. Mungkin ia harus mengakui bahwa cerita sang kekasih ada benarnya juga.

–atau, apakah kekasihnya ini ingin memperlihatkan _fenomena_ itu padanya? Tetapi, kalau mau begitu, jangan pada sahabatnya ini! Ia lebih rela bila ia sendiri yang merasakannya. Kalau sampai Elizabeta terluka gara-gara alasan itu, mungkin ia akan membunuh pemuda itu andai pemuda itu bukanlah kekasihnya.

"Ah, sudahlah, jangan pikirkan luka sepele ini. Mungkin saja aku tidak sadar. Kita cari topik lain saja," terlihat Eliza tidak mau terperangkap dalam pikirannya yang mulai berpikir 'aneh-aneh'.

Namun, Bella belum rela melupakan kejadian yang cukup aneh ini, "Eliza, kamu tidak ada acara kan hari ini?"

Eliza menggeleng, "ada apa emangnya, Bel?"

"Kamu harus ikut ke rumahku sekarang."

* * *

Nampaknya matahari ingin menunjukkan betapa tingginya suhu panasnya dan terangnya sinar yang dimilikinya. Tanpa ampun ia bersinar dan mungkin sudah mengeringkan beberapa rumput disini. Penduduk daerah sini sudah berwaspada akan kemungkinan terjadi kebakaran. Sudah cukup lima tahun lalu mereka kehilangan seluruh omset berharga mereka karena dilalap si jago merah.

Di tengah pembicaraan khawatir para Kaum Hawa yang terus saja mengobrol sambil menyirami kebun yang harus diurusnya dan para Kaum Adam yang terus menerus menunjuk hutan yang dapat terlihat jelas dan berjarak sekitar sepuluh _kilometer_ dari tempat itu sambil berdiskusi bagaimana agar tidak terjadi kebakaran, seorang pemuda nampaknya tenang-tenang saja. Ia dengan santainya memangku kanvas putih di pahanya serta membuat sketsa di puncak kebun itu. Tidak ada yang protes dengan tindakannya, karena pemuda itu tidak pernah merepotkan, bahkan ia selalu memberi rejeki pada orang-orang disana dengan membeli apapun hasil kebun mereka yang ditawarkan padanya. Terkadang, bila cukup beruntung mereka mendapat sedikit kejutan dari pemuda yang cukup _nyentrik_ itu: pemuda itu suka memberikan lukisannya yang memiliki kualitas cukup bagus secara cuma-cuma pada orang-orang disana.

–sebenarnya lukisan-lukisan yang diberikan adalah lukisan yang menurutnya gagal total, tetapi bagi orang-orang yang tidak mengerti seni lukis, mereka mengatakan lukisan itu layak untuk dipajang di dalam rumah sempit mereka. Lumayan juga untuk dipamerkan.

Namun sekali ini, ia kehilangan hasratnya untuk melukis. Padahal, selama ia mengenal bukit yang sebagian tanahnya menjadi lahan perkebunan itu, ia selalu bersemangat untuk melukis lagi, tidak peduli bagaimana _mood_-nya sebelum datang kemari. Semua yang berada disini selalu menarik untuk dituangkan ke dalam lukisan, mulai dari pemandangan langit yang relatif begitu-begitu saja namun sebenarnya selalu berganti, hingga ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut _platina_ sedang mengejar seorang gadis yang selalu menangis ketakutan –belakangan, ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu begitu bernafsu untuk menikahi gadis bermata _violet _tersebut–. Semuanya selalu menarik, dan dapat membawa perasaannya menjadi tenang kembali.

"Ma–maaf menganggu Anda, tetapi, mungkin Anda ingin hasil kebun untuk menenangkan pikiran Anda?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis bermata violet yang sedang dipikirkannya berada di sebelahnya sambil mengenggam sebuah keranjang berisi bemacam-macam buah hasil kebunnya sendiri.

"Boleh juga. Kebetulan saya sedang kehilangan ide untuk melukis hari ini," Daniel mengambil keranjang itu dari tangan gadis itu dengan halus, "nanti saya bayar, yah? Seperti biasa, saya tidak membawa uang kemari."

Gadis bermata _violet_ itu menggeleng, sesuatu hal yang aneh karena ia biasanya setuju saja kalau Daniel membayar di belakang, karena ia percaya bahwa Daniel tidak akan bisa pergi dari bukit ini dan yang kedua karena pemuda berambut panjang ini selalu menepati janjinya untuk membayar hutangnya.

"Ah–maaf kalau begitu, saya tidak akan membeli hari ini. Saya benar-benar tidak membawa uang," Daniel menyodorkan kembali keranjang itu pada gadis itu, "saya baru makan satu. Maaf, yah."

Gadis itu menggeleng, "sekarang, saya tidak perlu uang. Saya ingin Anda membuat lukisan potret diri saya. Bolehkah?"

Daniel sempat mengerutkan keningnya. Lukisan potret diri adalah hal yang sedang _populer _dan dapat mendatangkan uang banyak padanya. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah seniman yang diperbudak materi, tetapi bagaimanapun, ia tetap perlu uang untuk hidup. Apalagi, ia sekarang punya tekad yang akan menghabiskan banyak uang–tekad sekali seumur hidup. Tidak mungkin ia pulang pada rumah orangtuanya sekarang, oleh sebab itu ia hidup sendiri sekarang, yah semoga gadis itu tidak membencinya.

"Bayarannya agak tinggi, yah? Dua puluh lima keranjang buah ukuran ini gratis akan menjadi bayarannya. Dan saya minta empat keranjang lagi sekarang. Bagaimana?"

Gadis itu langsung mengangguk setuju, "boleh saja. Dan rasanya ini waktunya bagi saya untuk mengenalkan diri pada Anda. Nama saya Anya Braginskaya, panggil saja Anya."

"Daniel. Lukisannya mau berlatar apa?"

"Mungkin diri saya berada di tengah kebun ini?"

"Gagasan yang bagus. Mau mulai sekarang?"

Anya mengangguk semangat, bahkan ia menarik tangan pria tersebut untuk menggiringnya ke latar lukisannya. Daniel melukis dari arah bawah, dan ia mulai membuat sketsa. Baru sekali ini ia berpikir bahwa gadis bernama Anya Braginskaya ini cukup menarik, tak begitu heran bahwa pemuda berambut _platina_ itu berkeinginan untuk menikahinya, tanpa pedulibahwa wanita yang ingin ia nikahi adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Sebuah kisah cinta yang liar, mungkin sama liarnya dengan kisah cinta sang pelukis sendiri.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika Roderich tiba di rumahnya. Ia melihat, tidak ada pelayannya yang masih mondar-mandir di ruangannya–mereka semua pasti sudah tertidur. Harusnya, Roderich marah melihat kenyataan ini, bagaimanapun seorang aristokrat harus tidur terlebih dahulu dari pelayannya. Namun, Roderich sedang malas untuk mengomel–sesuatu yang diluar kepribadiannya.

Ia memasuki kamarnya yang sudah bersih dari rapi. Dihempaskannya sebuah tas berisi _laptop_ pada kasurnya–tentu saja ia tak peduli pada _laptop_ yang sebenarnya sudah ingin digantinya, namun ia belum punya cukup waktu untuk membeli yang baru. Ia membuka lemari, mengambil baju tidur berwarna ungu layaknya matanya, lalu berganti busana–dan busana sebelumnya ditaruh di atas kursi sofa begitu saja.

Dan seolah belum menyentuh _grand_ _piano_ selama setahun, ia membuka penutupnya dengan tidak sabaran. Padahal, beberapa jam yang lalu, ia baru saja bermain _piano _untuk mengiringi sebuah konser. Ia memang benar-benar tidak dapat lepas dari musik dan _piano_. Beberapa orang mungkin akan bingung, mengapa ia tidak pernah bosan mengulang-ngulang lagu Chopin dan kawan-kawan? Lagu milik Chopin memang enak didengar, tetapi keseringan mendengar lagu yang sama akan membuat _blenek_ juga. Namun, tampaknya Roderich tidak pernah merasa bosan, tidak peduli sudah ribuan ataupun jutaan kali ia mengulang lagu itu dengan _piano_.

Dan ia jarang berhenti bermain kecuali bila ada panggilan ataupun ia sudah terlalu capek

–kecuali sekali ini.

Ia melepaskan jari-jari lentiknya yang daritadi asyik menari-nari lincah di atas _tuts piano_. Ia merasa suara yang keluar dari _grand piano_-nya tidak lengkap. Hanya ada satu atau dua suara yang keluar setiap dia menekan tiga _tuts_ _piano_ pada beberapa _chord_.

Dengan teliti ia memeriksa satu-persatu _tuts piano_-nya, dan ia terbelalak ketika menyadari bahwa alat musik kesayangannya itu mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah.

–mungkin, sangat parah dan mendadak.

_Tuts_ bernada D, E, G dan B tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun ketika dipencet.

* * *

_Sialan kau, Gadis Pirang! Permainan ini akan cepat ketahuan. Tidak _awesome_!_

_Kamu terlalu bodoh, wahai Tuan _un-awesome._ Kamu terlalu cepat!_

* * *

**TBC (**_**To Be Continued)**_

* * *

**Kok masih nggak jelas juga yah….?! TT_TT #wastafelmanawastafel #bletak**

**Jujur saja, saya masih agak bingung buat cerita beginian. Makanya, kalau coretsedikitcoret gak jelas mohon dimaklumi yah? Nanti **_**chapter**_** 4 nya saya mau belajar dulu bagaimana membuat cerita **_**genre Supernatural-Romance**_** yang baik dan benar #halah**

**Yah, bila anda berkenan, silakan berikan **_**review**_** pada kotak yang telah tersedia. Segala jenis review akan dengan senang hati dibaca ^^ **

***Tenang saja, saya sadar dengan sepenuh hati (?) kalau saya ini **_**author newbie **_**yang masih perlu banyak bimbingan dari senior-senior sekalian melalui kritikan dan saran :D**

_**Regards**_**,**

**-YukaSvanidz-**


End file.
